


Ink On My Throat

by RadicalRae



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But it ends happy, Grell and Ciel are the ultimate wingmen, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Sebastian and Ciel are step brothers in this, Soulmate AU, There is angst in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRae/pseuds/RadicalRae
Summary: Sebastian has been waiting twenty long years to meet his soulmate, who's six years younger than him.William refuses to believe in the whole soulmate bull.Throw in a speeding car and everything goes downhill pretty fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this at midnight I have absolutely no regrets.
> 
> I also welcome everyone to my own personal rare pair hell.

William T. Spears didn't believe in his soulmate. His parents had different words tattooed to their wrists, they didn't quite match up - and when a curly headed man spoke his mother's words to her, the messy divorce had hardened William's resolve: he'd ignore the elegant calligraphy of words on his hip and he'd never wait on his supposed soulmate.

He didn't engage in the conversations of his co-workers, feigning either ignorance or boredom to get away from their nonsense prattle about the words they had. Grell picked at his stubbornness, always teasing him about his determination to not talk, and the others more or less let him pretend he didn't have words carved into his flesh just like them.

He could have gone his entire life pretending that the words _"Are you hurt?"_ weren't on his skin in a shade of mahogany red.

He could have pretended for years, until he died, until his cold, stupid heart stopped beating.

But then some jackass nearly ran him over and he met his red eyed fate. At least the guy had some fancy handwriting an expensive clothes.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis yearned to meet his soulmate, to meet the person who would say the words tattooed across his throat. Sometimes he ran his fingers over the raised letters, smiling whenever he thought of the man or woman he'd eventually be able to meet.

His best friend had already met his, a bratty kid with messy blond hair and blue eyes who told him to _"go fuck yourself"_ and had the words _"pardon me, bitch"_ on his collarbone. Sebastian figured Claude and Alois were lucky for having such unique words, while he just got an extremely generic sentence on his throat.

He just hadn't expected to meet his soulmate like, well, this.

He saw the sleek black car pass on by, speeding down the street like the driver was running from the devil, he'd tugged Ciel away from the curb and dismissed the scene and the vehicle. He couldn't be bothered with it, especially with his kid brother tugging on his hand to try and lead him into a candy shop.

"That car's going to hit someone." The mix matched eyed boy commented as he collapsed onto a bench, Sebastian humming in agreement while he dropped his jacket onto the younger boy.

"Pray it isn't one of us, my littlest lord."

"One time! Jeez, that play was forever and a day ago." Ciel muttered, sinking low into his seat and rummaging through the pockets of the older man's jacket. Just as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, there was a screech of tires and a scream, and Sebastian was launching himself across the street to push a dark haired man out of the way.

There was yelling from a redhead, and he crouching and trying to tug his probably friend up off the ground.

Sebastian paused when he saw the man's cracked glasses and the piercing green eyes behind them. Gently, he removed the cracked glasses, causing the man to blink, still dazed from the fall.

"Are you hurt?" He tried, giving the man a once over, trying to find any tears or cuts or scrapes.

"I'm just fine." Both men froze, one unsure how to proceed and the other brimming with anger. Slowly, Sebastian chose to grin widely and pull his scarf off, showing off the words so neatly printed on his neck.

"I've been wanting to meet you since I was six. I'm Sebastian."

"His name's William and he's a stubborn workaholic who doesn't believe in soumates." The redhead helpfully supplied, much to the protests of William, who snatched his glasses back from the taller man.

Sebastian's smile faltered, his heart aching for a moment before he heard his brother approaching. He turned his head, hoping his hopelessness was obvious enough for his more blunt sibling to see.

"So, you're my brother's soulmate? Fair warning, he smokes, drives a motorcycle, and thinks cats are gods gift to mankind." Ciel was smirking, and for once Sebastian hoped he'd step backwards into traffic.

"That driver didn't stay by the way. I got his license plate though, took a picture." Ah, good old Ciel, always happy to get someone arrested.

"Look, I've seen this fail." Surprised, the outed smoker turned his attention back to the man still sitting on the hard pavement. William was frowning, his glasses back on his face and his eyes glaring at him.

"But you can still buy me coffee, after Grell here drives me to the hospital."

Sebastian would like to state for the record that he didn't and never would shout in triumph over getting a date with his soulmate (who happened to be very, very pretty), but Ciel would tell the story like that anyway.

* * *

**A few years later...**

"You ok?" William, worried and standing in the entryway into the kitchen, asked his fiance. Sebastian shook his hand, grimacing at the red mark the hot metal of the pan had left on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." The red eyed man put the lid back on the pan, content to let the pasta sit there for a moment longer.

"Good. Now come over here and let me see your hand. I'm the doctor here."

"How did I get so lucky to get you as my soulmate?" Sebastian sighed, moving to let William look at the minor burn marring his pale skin.

"I think it was the car nearly running me over."

"Very funny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is head over heels for William.
> 
> Ciel meets his soulmate for the first time and isn't sure what to think (and neither his cousin or his brother are of any help).
> 
> Sebastian thinks William doesn't reciprocate the feelings. He thinks ending things will be easier on both of them. 
> 
> William realizes that he needs to tell Sebastian a few things, but another speeding car almost takes away his chance.
> 
> Everyone is a mess of emotions. Agni is just caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you're doing something right when someone tries to spread hate in the comments. I mean, I get it when people don't like a character or ship, but I'll be damned before I let someone put their hate on a fic just because they can.
> 
> If you hate a ship or a character, don't read stories that include them, got it? You don't get to ruin other people's piece of mind just because you want to be bitter and salty.
> 
> To every other lovely reader; I apologize you had to read that. I appreciate all of you, and I hope I haven't offended any of you. Stay cool, my friends. Y'all are beautiful marshmallow fluff.
> 
> Also, this happens before the whole "years later" bit on the last chapter. More like a few months after they meet lol.

"I'm so in love with him I swear he could stab me and I'd thank him." Bent over as he was in a stretch, Sebastian didn't see the partly amused, partly annoyed look his friend was giving him. Agni was a great friend, but even he got tired of hearing about William and how great he supposedly was.

"You only met a little while ago." The Indian helpfully pointed out, setting his book aside. Unlike Sebastian, who was on the floor in the middle of stretching in preparation for a practice session, he was seated on a metal fold up chair. If his own soulmate hadn't been there for a ballroom dance class, he probably wouldn't be having this conversation.

Sebastian pulled up sharply, tossing his messy hair back with a frown.

"That _doesn't_ make me like him any less. You and Soma have only known each other for two years and you two are _engaged_. You have no room to talk." He slid into a smooth lunge, hands resting on his knee.

"Plus, it's not like I was planning on telling him. He doesn't want that sort of relationship. We're just friends." Despite facing away from Agni, the hurt in his tone was obvious.

Later, when he met his husband outside of his class, Agni told the young man of Sebastian's plight.

He really shouldn't have.

* * *

"I hate my life." Ciel moaned, sprawled as he was over his queen sized bed. Elizabeth giggled over the phone, the sound crowded with static and sounding tinny through the phone's speakers.

_"Aw, your words can't be that bad, can they? I can't believe you never noticed them until now."_

"Well, how would I have noticed them? The stupidest place to put them ever, and it's me. I mean, the middle of my back? It's cruel."

_"I agree, it's pretty odd. Maybe if you had gone out more to swim you'd have noticed them quicker? Hey, wonder what your soulmate has for their first words?"_

"No idea, but thanks for the advice, Lizzy." Ciel sighed, listening to his cousin giggle again. He hung up without saying goodbye and tossed his phone onto the carpeted floor. After a minute of glaring at the device, he rolled over so that his bare back faced his full length mirror. The words, printed in a messy scrawl of bright, vivid green, followed the curve of his spine, shadowed by the dips of the prominent ridge.

_"You're as pretty as an iris."_

He scowled at the words, hating how his heart gave a jolt when he'd first spotted them.

"They better not be a some stupid preppy girl."

* * *

Finnian kept looking down at his words, written in lilting cursive over the back of his hand. They were a bit simple, if not colorful, written there in both blue and purple. Behind him, Bard was complaining about something, setting a wooden crate of blue and purple irisis.

Working in a flower shop had its merits, like the beautiful flowers and the interesting customers. Just last week a handsome man had burst in, needing flowers for his date with his soulmate. It had been cute, how flustered the guy seemed when Bard had teased about his late thinking.

Finnian - or Finny, as everyone tended to call him - set down the azalea he'd been looking at as the bell over the door jingled oh so merrily. The red eyed man from the other week stepped through, holding the door open for a younger, smaller man.

Finny swore his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the mismatched eyes, one purple, one blue. Just like the words on the back of his hand. The petite male's hair was a dark slate-blue, his skin extremely pale, he had little blue studs in his ears and he was scowling like the store full of flowers had offended him.

As he and the older man came closer, the pale beauty sneezed cutely, like a kitten. He was so lost in studying the other male's features (those eyes were so big he felt like he could drown in them) that he didn't realize the two had stopped in front of the counter.

He could vaguely hear the older man asking for roses, but Finny wasn't listening. The boy glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but the blond beat him to it.

"You're as pretty as an iris." He blurted, a blush spreading quickly over his face.

"I-I'm sorry, that was inappropriate and unprofessional, I-I'm so sorry -"

"No, no it's ok."

Both stared at each other, not aware of the other people in the shop watching them with much amusement.

"I'm Finny."

"Ciel."

Finny grinned, wanting to climb to the roof and scream that he'd found his soulmate and his soulmate was a beautiful, gorgeous boy with mismatched eyes and a bitter expression.

"Bard, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I have someone I need to get to know. You a tea person, Ciel?"

* * *

"He hates me, Agni. I bring flowers, he leaves them behind, I compliment him, he brushes me off, I try to ask him to do something with me, he counters with a reason why he can't. I can't do this." Six months into getting to know William, and there was nothing to show for it. He had found out that William had a dog, that Grell was pretty much his only friend, that his parents hadn't been soulmates and that he couldn't function in the morning without coffee.

And yet, he wasn't making any headway with getting William to actually like him.

Agni barely looked up from his book, although that was because he couldn't bear to see his friend's lackluster expression. Meeting ones soulmate was supposed to make you happy, so very, very happy. All it was doing to Sebastian was making him miserable.

"I think I'm gonna give up. Even Claude said this was a lost clause. I'll tell William tonight that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore."

* * *

Another dinner with Sebastian. It wasn't too bad, but tonight the older man had news for him. William adjusted his glasses with one hand, taking a sip wine glass with the other. Across from him, Sebastian slid into his seat.

"You look nice." He mumbled, red eyes looking anywhere but William. He frowned, unsure how to approach this unsmiling, sullen seeming man. Usually, Sebastian was eccentric and dramatic and a little frightening, but right now he was...quiet.

"Are you alright? You look awful." Nice. William winced, but at least his words got Sebastian to actually look at him.

"You don't have to pretend anymore."

"...Sebastian?"

"I came here to tell you that you don't have to keep going on dates with me and...you don't want to deal with the soulmate bullshit and I understand. I'll be leaving you alone for now on, I'm sure you'll do great without me." Sebastian stood up, carefully stepping away from the table.

"Just so you know, I think you are brilliant and I hope you find whatever, whoever it is you want. You deserve to be happy." With that, Sebastian made his way through the maze of tables, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black coat.

William stared after him, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Had that really happened? He was free from it. Fucking finally!

But...he felt an aching hollowness in his chest, like something had been torn out of him. The hollow feeling had always been there (before he met Sebastian, anyway) but this...this was pain. This was the act of realizing he wanted Sebastian to stay.

Because Sebastian was dramatic and eccentric and he brought light that blinded him and, because he hadn't moved or made this any easier, he was going to lose that light.

"Hey, idiot, what the fuck are you waiting for? Go get him!" The shouted words of the waitress at William up and running, hoping that he could catch the red eyed man before he left.

Just as he pushed open the doors, Sebastian pulled into traffic on his sleek black motorcycle. William shouted, Sebastian turned his head and swerved suddenly as if to come back to the curb.

It happened too fast.

It happened too slow.

The car (familiar in a way that was a bit damning) hit Sebastian from behind, tries screeching as the driver hit the brakes. William bolted for where his soulmate had landed, bleeding and holding a broken hand gingerly. He slowly knelt by him, gently brushing messy black hair from Sebastian's hazy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I do want to keep going on dates with you, you stupid idiot. I know I'm reserved but you could have told me you were doubting this."

"Ciel always did call me a drama queen." William smiled, even as he heard the driver try to explain what had happened to a police officer who'd been across the street. Sebastian swallowed, shifting and groaning in pain.

"How about this, I'll let you get me coffee after they take me to the hospital."

William nodded furiously, the hollow ache filling so tiny bit.

"I'll take what I can get."

"And call Ciel for me?"

"Consider it done."

"And Agni."

"Yep."

"Claude would like at least an alert."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Just...be quiet."

"Make me." With a roll of his eyes, William leaned down and kissed the other man, pulling away to look at the shocked expression his soulmate was displaying.

"So, a black coffee with an extra shot, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, Sebastian is a dancer. Ballet, to be specific. He does the splits beautifully.)


End file.
